1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a program drawing-up apparatus, a program providing system, methods to be used with the same, computer programs to be used with the same and a recording medium storing such computer programs.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been a popular practice in recent years that audio/video contents to be used for multimedia of music and images are delivered broadly by way of The Internet or some other communications network. When compared with wired and wireless broadcastings such as television and radio broadcastings, information delivery systems by way of the Internet or the like are characterized in that information is delivered on an on-demand basis. A system operating on an on-demand basis delivers audio/video contents in response to a request issued from a user. For instance, as the user issues a request for delivery of certain contents to a server (contents delivery server) by way of a web service, the server immediately delivers the contents to the user in response to the request.
The contents delivery server stores a large volume of contents data to be delivered in storage mediums such as hard disks. When a request for delivery of certain contents is issued from the user to the contents delivery server, the latter reads the static contents from the storage mediums and delivers them in response to the request from the client apparatus that the user has.
One or more than one narrations may be added to the contents requested by the user as CMs. However, such narrations are static narrations that have already been prepared and stored.
With the above described prior art, the contents delivery server simply delivers static contents that have been prepared in advance in response to a request from the client apparatus. Therefore, it is accompanied by a problem that it cannot provide information that is particularly effective to a specific user.